Twisted Tales Collection
by Iknowaboutvikings
Summary: A collection of classic and non classic fairytales that are being retold with a unique twist. The collection includes stories such as Rumpelstiltskin, Cinderella, Beauty and The Beast, Snow White, and Twelve Huntsmen.


Twisted Tale: Retelling of Grimm's Fairy Tales  
Book 1: Soul of Sale ~ Rumpelstiltskin

It was the time of the Prohibition. The streets were filled with high flying, happy go lucky people. These people were all drunk on the glitz and glamour of the 1920's. Everyone wanted to live the carefree lifestyle of the rich and powerful. The movie stars did it, so why couldn't everyone else? Everyone wanted to taste what it was like to be so happy, so famous, and so wealthy. But everything has it's price, even happiness.

Out on the far edge of the city was the old Mill. It was rundown with broken windows and doors that had been boarded up. The Miller simply did not get the same kind of business he used to, not since his wife died and the new factories were built. No one needed the Miller or his old fashion Mill anymore. The Miller was left with a workbench of bills he could not pay and a life he did not want. The Miller envied those rich movie stars who seemed to have everything. He would have given anything to live the kind of life they did.  
One night the Miller decided he had enough. He was tired of moping around feeling sorry for himself. He wanted to live like a movie star and he was going to do just that. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Leaving his daughter, Suzette to tend to the Mill.

Suzette was a beautiful young girl, but after her mother died Suzette never found the time to go out. She spent all of her time at the Mill helping her father. After her father left that night Suzette decided she needed to do something to help her father pay the bills. She went up into the attic and began rummaging through old chests that once belonged to her mother.

"There must be something in here I can sell so that my father will have the money to pay the bills." Suzette said to herself as she brushed away the cobwebs in the doorway.

In the farthest corner of the attic was an old blue chest. Suzette recognized it from her youth, as a little girl she would come up into the attic and put on all of her mother's old jewels and gowns. Thinking back on it now Suzette began to smile. The Mill was such a happy place when her mother was alive. Now all that was left were the shadows and memories of an old life.

Suzette hoped she could salvage something from that old life to help her and the Miller build a new life. Inside the trunk was a long string of beautiful white pearls, and buried under a long fur coat was and old pocket watch. Suzette held the silver pocket watch in the palm of her hand and ran her fingers over the initials, F. M. which were engraved on the back. Frank Miller, Suzette thought to herself.

Before making her way back downstairs Suzette wrapped the long string of pearls around her neck and shoved the watch in her pocket. She knew she would be able to fetch a fine price for both items. It would be enough to help with the bills and maybe pull her father out of the horrible depression he was in.

However the Miller had his own way of curing his depression. He wandered around the city aimlessly for hours mumbling to himself, "If only I was wealthy. I would be able to live like the stars." Eventually the Miller found his way to an underground bar. He tapped on the door three times and the hatch slid open. The Miller whispered the password, "Rumplestiltskin" and the door was unlocked.

The Miller stepped through the open door. As he made his way down a long tunnel he heard the door click shut behind him. At the end of the tunnel was another door. A tall and very fit man stood guard outside the door. He locked eyes with the Miller then when he was sure the Miller was not an undercover police officer the man opened the second door and let the Miller into the bar.

"Hey Frank, what can I get you tonight?" The bartender called when he saw the Miller come through the door.

"The usual, Jim." The Miller called back as he made his way to his usual seat in the back of the bar.  
It did not take long for the Miller's speech to become slurred. A couple drinks later his vision became hazy and he to be stumbling about the bar.

The Miller eventually joined in a game of cards losing one hundred dollars each round. The Miller had never been any good at cards. When he was drunk he could barely hold the cards in his hand. All of the other men in the bar pitied the Miller. If he kept going at this rate he would be completely bankrupt within the hour.

"Awe… com….on guyses, ju't one …more round." The Miller pleaded.

"Frank, you've got nothing left to bet with. You are broke." One of the men said.

 _Broke_. The Miller was broke, and in more ways than any of those men would ever know. To hear someone say it out load only made the Miller feel worse. Like pouring salt on an open wound. Of course he knew his life was falling apart and unraveling right in front of him, but he had no control over it. He had no way to stop what was happening to him. The Miller felt empty inside.

"I… mot broke!" The Miller retorted, "I…. da richest man."

The other men just gave him pacified nods as they stood up and put on their jackets. Everyone knew very well that the old Mill was to be shut down because of overdue bills. The Miller had nothing of value to bet with.

"Fine, who…. needs ya… I gots som'tin none a you boys gots."

The Miller waited for some kind of reaction but when no one responded he just went on, "I gots a daughter."

"Yeah, Frank we know. Suzette is your daughter." One of the men acknowledged, "Such a pity the poor girl has this sack of weeds for a father." The man mumbled.

Although the Miller heard the remark he chose to ignore it, "I'd… gots… a girl who can spin. Sssshe spins s'raw into goold!" The Miller exclaimed.

All of the other men could not help but burst out laughing. What a ridiculous idea, straw that could be turned into gold. None of them took the Miller seriously, and rightfully so Suzette was capable of no such thing.

The group of men laughed their way out the door while the Miller was left at the card table alone. His pride wounded and his heartbroken. It was then that very tall and thin man came up behind the Miller and tapped him on the shoulder. The man had a handsome face, dark slicked back hair, and bright eyes.

"Is it really true?" The man asked the Miller, "Can your daughter really do what you claim? Can she really spin straw into gold?"

"Of course it true!" The Miller hollered causing him to nearly fall out of his chair, "You… tink me… a lier?"

The man caught the Miller before he fell to the ground. The man kindly helped the Miller straighten himself up in the chair then the man took a seat next to the Miller and introduced himself. He told the Miller that he was Rogers Clay a director of movies.

Rogers and the Miller spent several more hours talking. The Miller asked Rogers all kinds of questions about what it was like to work with movie stars. The Miller was like a little boy listening to a story about his favorite hero. The Miller could not hide his excitement.

In return Rogers told the Miller that he is looking for a new subject to do a movie on. When he heard the Miller say that his daughter could spin straw into gold, Rogers knew he just could not pass that opportunity up.

"What do you say, Mr. Miller? Would you and your daughter come by the studio tomorrow so I can film her turning the straw into gold?" Rogers asked.

Without even giving it a second thought the Miller agreed to bring Suzette to the studio in the morning. This was his big chance. Rogers Clay could film Suzette and they would all become famous movie stars. Rogers and the Miller were both giddy with excitement as they made their way out of the bar. As they walked down the street the Miller continued to boast about his daughter. He spoke about Suzette's talents in her work at the Mill. The proud father also bragged about Suzette's beauty.

"Da Ssspiting image of 'er Ma." The Miller stammered.  
Rogers walked with the Miller all the way to the city's edge and up to the Mill. At the door Rogers reminded the Miller what time to be at the studio. The Miller was so drunk that Rogers was afraid he would not remember to even come to the studio at all.

Sure enough the Miller did forget. He awoke the next day around noon to a clatter in the kitchen. Still a bit dizzy and disoriented the Miller got to his feet and made his way towards the noise. When he came into the kitchen he found Suzette on her hands and knees trying to pick up tiny shards of glass. Splattered across the floor were the eggs that she had just cooked for her father.

With an annoyed sigh the Miller touched the side of his head that had begun pounding after he woke up. Then he turned around and left Suzette in the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"I am sorry. I was trying to make you something to eat." Suzette yelled from the kitchen.

"Hush!... As if my head was not throbbing enough as it is, must you really scream through the house?"

Suzette peeked out from behind the swinging kitchen door and apologized. She told her father that she was only trying to help. He had come home so late last night, and she knew he would not be feeling well.

After Suzette cleaned up the mess in the kitchen she started over and began making her father's breakfast once again. Neither the Miller nor Suzette said anything until after the Miller had finished his meal. Suzette carried the dirty dishes back into the kitchen and said, "I was a little worried when I saw that man walk you to the door last night. I thought you might have gotten into some kind of trouble."

"Man?... What man?" The Miller was having trouble remembering anything from the night before.  
Suzette had turned her attention to the dishes she was rinsing clean but she went on and said, "It was not until I saw that he was dressed in that nice suit that I realized it was not a police officer."

The Miller squinted his eyes and tried to think back to the night before. He remembered leaving the Mill and arriving at the bar. The bartender, Jim fixed him the usual and that was the last thing the Miller could remember.

"I have to say though I was quite worried at first." Suzette added then she turned around and smiled a sympathetic smile.

The Miller blinked a few times and licked his lips as he tried to recount the events that followed. After a moment it all clicked. Excitedly the Miller jumped up from his rocking chair and looked at the clock hanging in the corner. It was a quarter to one. The Miller had no idea if Rogers Clay would still be at the studio, but there was no way the Miller was going to just let this opportunity fly by him.

Quickly the Miller pushed his daughter to change into her Sunday best. He instructed her to put on a bit of lipstick as well. Poor Suzette had no idea what had come over her father as he raced around trying to button up his shirt. She did as her father asked and followed him as he pulled her out the door and down the front steps.

As they raced down the street Suzette asked her father what was going on. She wondered where they were going and why he had told her to put on such a nice dress. Instead of answering his daughter's questions the Miller just grinned happily as they turned the street corner and came up to a big empty lot. The lot was almost completely abandoned except for a couple crates stocked high by a set of double doors that had been left partially opened. The Miller pulled Suzette towards the doors.

"What are we doing here, father? I don't think we should be here." Suzette said, her voice quivering slightly as she gently pulled away from her father.

"Oh what are you so worried about?" The Miller hissed as he tugged on Suzette's arm.

The two of them cautiously entered the studio from the open doors. Suzette glanced around with wide eyes as she saw the camera, lights, and props that had been placed around the room. She had never seen anything like it before. The whole room was lit up and full of random items. There was a long writer's desk shoved in one corner, a cut out of a mermaid's tale leaning against another wall, ladders sacked up on the floor, and boxes of red round balls next to the ladders.

Suzette had no idea what all of these things were doing here or why her father brought her here, and she found that she could not tear her eyes away from the chaotic scene.

"Damn it!" The Miller cursed when he realized Rogers was not around.

Suzette spun around and looked her father up and down. He was fuming and Suzette had no clue as to why. She took his hand in hers and tried to calm him, but it was no use.

"My fucking head is pounding!... We should have been here this morning. It was my one chance."

"Father, what are you talking about?" Suzette asked softly.

"Him.. the man you saw last night. He wasn't a cop. He is Rogers Clay, a movie director."

Suzette tried to be patient. She tried to follow what her father was telling her but it all sounded like a bunch of mixed up nonsense to her. She wondered if he might still be a little drunk.

"I don't understand, father."

The Miller glared at Suzette. He did not have the time to try and explain it all to her. In a fit of rage the Miller kicked one of the crates that had been left by the door. He ended up stubbing his toe sending a shooting pain up his leg.

A gasp escaped from Suzette's lips as she wrapped her arms around her hobbling father. She knew things were bad with all the bills that they owed and the threat of the Mill being taken from them, but still Suzette had never seen her father like this.

"Oh father, perhaps you should sit down." Suzette guided her father to an open folding chair, "There now will you please tell me what is going on?"

The Miller took a deep breath and told his daughter about the incrediable oppertunity they had been given. He told her that the money they would make from the movie would solve all of their troubles.  
Meanwhile Suzette was standing before her father in shock. Wondering what on earth he was was no way he could actually believe this would work. Suzette did not know how to spin straw into gold. "It is physically impossible." She thought to herself. How could he get himself mixed up in something like this?

She wondered. It was probably better that the Miller slept through the appointment because Suzette feared what might have happened once the director learned the truth about her father's drunken rambling.  
Suzette knelt down in front of her father and smiled up at him. He looked like a young boy looking for his mother to kiss his boo boo better. Suzette unknowingly accepted the roles as she took his hand in her's and began stroking it.

As she did she also reached down into her pocket and said, "We do not need to be in some silly movie, Father." She pulled out the pocket watch and the string of pearls she had taken from the attic the night before.

"I was up in the attic yesterday and I thought maybe if I bring these down to the pawn shop I could get enough money that would allow us to keep the Mill."

The Miller's eyes turned hard and his expression sharp as he looked up at Suzette from the items in her hand. The Miller ripped them from her grasp yelling, "How dare you! You foolish girl!"

"I was only trying to help..."

"No, you..." The Miller was interrupted when the studio door squeaked open.

"Oh! You came!" An excited voice exclaimed from the doorway behind them, "I was beginning to think you changed your mind or had forgotten."

The Miller's grimace face quickly shifted to one of a friendly expression the moment he heard the other voice behind them. He shoved the items back at Suzette then stood up and stepped around her so he could shake Roger's hand.

"No, no we didn't forget or change our minds. My pretty Suzette was just so excited by all of it that she could not decide what to wear for her big movie debut." He looked back at Suzette from the corner of his eye,

"Is'nt that right, Suzie?"

Suzette quickly shoved the pocket watch back into her pocket and wrapped the pearls around her neck as she made her way over to where her father and the director stood.

She came to stand beside her father and politely said hello to Roger.

"So you must be the woman who can spin straw into gold." Roger said as he extended his hand towards Suzette, "I must say you are far more beautiful than I had imagined."

"Didn't I tell you she is the most beautiful broad in town." The Miller said.

With her cheeks tinted a light pink Suzette's gaze fell to the floor.

She shyly took it but looked over at her father nervously. In return the Miller smiled and nodded at her. There would be convincing him out of this now. He had already imagined what life would be like once they became rich and famous, nothing Suzette said or did could put things back to the way they were before her father entered into this crazy world of desire.

Roger eyed the Miller and his daughter, "There is no need to be nervous." He said reassuringly, "We will take things slow." He added before leading Suzette to the middle of the studio. He told her to wait there a moment then he sprinted off to the corner of the room.

He flicked a switch and with a loud cracking sound a bright spotlight flickered on. The room fell into darkness, everything but the spot where Suzette stood. Her mother's pearls shined in the light.

"Where are the cameras?" The Miller asked suspiciously.

After stepping into the spotlight with Suzette the director explained that he would have the cameras on set tomorrow.

"I wanted to make sure you came before I arranged for everything to be brought on set." He explained to Suzette.

From the moment he stepped into the studio and saw Suzette he was unable to take his eyes off her. He was completely enchanted by her gentle beauty. When he spoke he spoke directly to her as if the Miller was not even there. He could not believe that a woman so beautiful was a Miller's daughter. If he had just seen her walking down the street he would have assumed she was an actress or singer. Her pale face just gave way to the lights of the studio and begged to be put on camera.

Feeling self-conscious under Roger's gaze Suzette's gaze fell to the floor again. This disrupted the trance Roger seemed to have fallen under.

"So when will the movie premiere?" The Miller asked anxiously. He wanted to see his name up in lights. He wanted to show all of those rats down at the bar just how broke he was.

"A movie takes time, my friend." The director said looking over that the Miller for the first time.

Frustrated the Miller ran his fingers through his hair and held his head. He did not have time. The debt collectors were closing in on The Mill. The Miller and Suzette would lose everything if this movie did not pull through. The Miller wanted his care free life and he wanted it as fast as possible.

"I promise it will all be worth it once the movie is made." Roger said trying to comfort the Miller.

"Well lets just get to it." The Miller huffed.

The director nodded, "Tell me, Dear what is it you'll need to do this?"

Suzette's gaze shot over to her father. Not only was she completely incapable of turning straw into gold, but she was not even sure where to begin pretending she could. Suzette looked to her father for help, but he did not say anything. He just stood holding his pounding head and grumbling to himself about not wanting to waste anymore time.

"I... I... um..."Suzette desperately tried to think of a way out of all of this.

"I assume you will need a spinning wheel?" Roger offered.

Suzette nodded. Yes, a spinning wheel of course. If she was to spin straw into gold she would need a spinning wheel.

"Straw..." She whispered, "I will also need straw."

"Then I will have it all here for you tomorrow along with the cameras." Roger said softly as he took her hand and gently squeezed it, "There is no need to be camera shy, Dear. Just come back here tomorrow at nine and we will take it one step at a time.

Suzette smiled softly and thanked Roger.

"So nine o'clock tomorrow morning?" Roger repeated as the Miller and Suzette left the studio. Suzette looked back over her shoulder and nodded to Roger.

***********The end of part 1***********

Twisted Tale: Retelling of Grimm's Fairy Tales

Book 1: Soul for Sale Pt. 2 ~ Rumpelstiltskin

After their meeting with the director, Clay Rogers the Miller and his daughter went back to the Mill where they lived.

"This is it, Suzie! We will be rich!" The Miller exclaimed as he slumped off his jacket and and fell back into his large arm chair. The Miller stretched out and folded his hand behind his head with a proud grin.

Suzette bent down and picked up her father's coat. Then without saying a word she slipped into the kitchen and began preparing dinner for her father. Unfortunately she did not share in the sudden wave of comfort that seemed to wash over her father. Instead Suzette felt as though she was trapped. Trapped in a web of lies and in a life she did not want.

Keeping to herself Suzette brought a tray of food out to her father who was napping in his chair. He did not stir when she placed the tray down on the table beside him. Knowing better then to wake him, she went back into the kitchen and began cleaning up. All the while she was very aware of the pearls still wrapped around her neck and the old pocket watch she still intended to sell and use to help save the Mill.

As soon as she finished cleaning up after dinner Suzette peaked into the other room to see her father still asleep. He had not even touched his food yet. A small part of Suzette was relieved to see her father finally at ease, but the other part of her knew that everything about this deal he had made with Clay Rogers was wrong. She knew this would not solve any of their problems. Moving quietly through the room, Suzette picked up her coat and slipped out the front door without waking her father. Taking quick steps away from the door, Suzette walked down the front path and around the corner. She reached in her pocket an felt for the watch.

The Miller had made his thoughts on selling the watch and pearls very clear, but Suzette knew that it was all they had left of value. It was the only thing that could save them. Making her way down the street and into town Suzette could hear the sounds of trumpets and pianos echoing from the nearby alley way.

"Hey there pretty Lady." Someone called from down the alley.

Suzette stopped for only a moment and saw the shadowy figure approaching her. A jazzy melody filled the air around her. She nervously looked around hoping to find that she was not alone.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" The figure asked as it came closer, although it was still cloaked in the shadows of the alley.

Afraid Suzette continued walking again. She did not look back to see the figure step out of the shadows. A strange feeling had worked it's way down Suzette's spine. She felt as though there was something pulling her back towards the alley, the song, and the dark figure.

Resisting the urge to turn back Suzette continued on her path. She worked to push the strange feeling away. She shoved it down somewhere deep inside. Softly thumbing the watch inside her pocket, Suzette calmed herself. Focusing on the sign ahead that read; Pete's Pawn Shop.

When she opened the door to the pawn shop and the tiny bells over the door rang any ill feelings Suzette may have had were suddenly gone. She looked around the shop eyeing a pair of satin white gloves.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with some thing?" The shop owner asked from behind the counter.

Suzette pulled her attention away from the gloves and scurried over to the counter. She pulled the pocket watch out and laid it on the counter for the clerk to look at. Then she unwrapped the pearls from around her neck and placed them down as well.

"I would like to sell these." Suzette explained.

The man nodded and examined the items. He held the string of pearls in the light and ran his fingers over them. Then he sat them back down on the counter. Only to pick up the pocket watch and tap on the glass front lightly.

"It still works." He mumbled sounding almost surprised.

"So... you'll take them?" Suzette asked hopefully.

The clerk put down the watch and slid both the pocket watch and the pearls back towards Suzette, " I am sorry I can't." He said.

Almost instantly Suzette felt a tear roll down her cheek, "But why not? You said it yourself, the watch is even good working condition."

"It is." He nodded, "However I am afraid the gold casing is fake and several of the pearls on this string are cracked. I can not grant you a fair price for these objects." He said turning away from Suzette.

"No, please you don't understand this is all I have. I need the money..." She began begging.

From the corner of his eye the shop owner saw Suzette fall to her knees begging him to take the items from her. It was a truly tragic sight made even worse by the fact that he knew full well who she was and why she was so desperate for the money.

"Please get up child." The man said as came around the counter and lifted Suzette back to her feet, " I wish I could help you. I really do, but I would not get a penny for either of those items. It will do neither you nor your father any good to sell them." He explained, " Now run along home. It is not safe for a woman your age to be out at this hour."

"I can't go back there! My father..." Suzette cried terrified that in the morning she would be forced to continue playing her father's game.

"I am sorry my dear, I am sorry you must be saddled with that sack for a father. I am sorry that you are forced to clean up his mess. A mess he got himself into with all his nights of druken gambling. Perhaps this is one mess he will have to figure out on his own." The shop owner said before pushing Suzette out the door, turning the open sign around to read closed, and shutting off the lights.

Just like the lights in the shop Suzette's hopes flickered away. They had gone dim and now as she walked down the desolated street their was barely a spark. The pearls and pocket watch had been her only hope. In the morning she would have to face Clay Rogers and admit that her father was nothing more than a "drunken sack" as the shop owner called him. She would have to tell him that the entire thing was a scam.

There was no telling how angry the director may get. Suzette only hoped that he was gentlemanly enough to keep his anger under control. Despite how justified it may be.


End file.
